


Be Prepared

by Celebrusc



Series: The Prince and the Rogue [6]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Zeo, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Dark!Tommy, Gen, Post PR:iS, Zordon was not a nice person, dark!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celebrusc/pseuds/Celebrusc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Forming of the Rangers Court only weeks away, Tommy pays a visit to Dimitria.<br/>He wants her to know what's coming, to understand that its all her fault.<br/>Its time she knew what she threw away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Prepared

**Author's Note:**

> Set a few weeks before the FotC.  
> Again, something that has been sitting on my hard drive for a little while. It's just a short snippet that really doesn't fit with any longer pieces I'm working on in this 'verse. Consider it another peace offering. I've almost finished the FotC. (Of course the writers block had to FINALLY break at 2am after I had been travelling for several days). So a few more weeks and that should be up.
> 
> Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own the Power Rangers. This is probably a good thing.
> 
> R&RorC. Even if it is just a hi, I liked it.  
> Hope it makes sense, enjoy.

“Hello Dimitria.”

The sorceress spun at the familiar voice, a voice she had never expected to hear again. As her eyes took in the body lounging against her doorway she almost did a double take. How was he here?

“Thomas,” She spoke eventually. “What are you doing here? I am no longer your mentor and...”

“I am no longer a Ranger?" He finished for her. "I would not be so sure of that.” The smirk that twisted his handsome features seemed out of place on the boy she had led. “Are you not going to ask me in?” He asked, stepping into her chambers arrogantly, deliberately twisting his wrists so the light drew attention to the zeonisers around his wrists. “Maybe offer me a drink? Your manners are lacking.”

Dimitria drew herself together. “I did not invite you in, thus you are due no hospitality. Now why are you here?” She demanded.

“Did you not hear?” The smile on his face was far too pleased. “Zordon is dead. Thank you by the way.”

“I heard of his death, I am sorry. However, I fail to see what that has to do with me.”

Tommy laughed, the sound brittle and dark. A spark of worry tugged at her memories.

“What does it have to do with you? It has everything to do with you. Without you, we could never have done it. Did Zordon not tell you why he kept me on for so long? Did you never wonder why you viewed me as arrogant and independent, when I would follow his orders without a word?”

Magic sparked around her old Ranger as he advanced toward her. His eyes tinged with a veil of green. “Because you were arrogant, and far too independent.” She snapped in response. “You are under a spell, Thomas, you must fight it.”

“Under a spell?” He laughed again, this time longer and louder. “I am not under a spell, Dimitria, in fact I am finally free for the first time since we met. I ask again, did you not question why I followed Zordon, but not you? Why he was so insistent I hold the Power?”

“Stop speaking in riddles.”

“Not so nice when the shoe is on the other foot is it?” He mocked. “To put it simply, Zordon placed a control spell on those morphers, Dimitria, a control spell fuelled by the Power itself. The moment you dismissed me, those spells began to unravel. And for the first time in six years I was free. So again, thank you.”

“You are being fooled Thomas, Zordon would never…”

“Would never what?” Thomas interrupted her snarling. “Never wipe someone's memory? Never separate bond mates? Kidnap children? Never make children into soldiers for a another world's war? Never shatter a link between universes to kill one man? Never destroy a peaceful world and imprison an orphan to use as a bargaining chip against her own people? Do not lie to me, Dimitria, or are you more a fool than I realised? He has done all of these and more. Or do you not know me?!”

Her stomach twisted more and more with every word. There had been reasons, it had made sense, but when you listed it like that, the actions Tommy was accusing Zordon of did not seem so unreasonable. He just didn’t understand, those had been different.

Tommy’s voice had grown more and more passionate with each and every listing, until with his final declaration he flung his arms out. A swirl of green and white magic twisted around him leaving behind green leather boots in the place of trainers. The white trousers where unchanged, but the green and red plaid shirt had been replaced with a sleeveless white tonic edged with gold. The Zeonisers had merged with golden wrist bracers, etched with feather. His arms shimmered with scales.

“Do you not know me?”

Demetria almost fell over. Fear slammed into her gut. Because yes, she did know him. “Prince in White.” Against Thomas she had been confident, even if he had fallen to evil, despite Zordon’s warnings that he was more powerful, more dangerous than he appeared. However the long missing Prince of Darkness had the strength and the magic to match her. The younger, the less powerful, the less well known of the two Prince’s, he was also the more impulsive. It had been fifteen thousand years since he had been seen. If what he said was true, if he had been suffering under Zordon’s control, she did not want to even consider the damage he would cause in vengeance. She could not help but remember all that he had accomplished against the odds, even with only the strength and guile of a normal human. With the full might of his heritage as a Nimerian sorcerer Prince, he could decimate them.

“Prince in White,” He echoed mockingly. “Its amazing how a little shift can change people’s perceptions of you” Suddenly he appeared as he had before, human, unassuming. But she was still shaken.

“The Rangers will stop you.” She told him with confidence she was not sure she felt.

“What Rangers?” That smirk was back. “The Jurassic? Damaged, and good friends of mine. Zeo? They only ever knew me as their Red, even when I held White. They would follow me to the ends of the Earth. They _have_.”

“My Rangers.” She told him with a cold confidence she knew she did not feel. He had the audacity to laugh. A full blown hearty chuckle.

“You do not have any Rangers.”

“The Turbo…”

“Even if you managed to repair the damage Divatox, your sister, did to them. They were never yours. I have almost finished the repairs. As the oldest holder of the Power present when they were forged, and the first Red of the Power, the only thing I need to claim Grid Master status is the original holders to follow me over anyone else with a claim. As we always established, the old Zeo Rangers, the original holders, followed me over you several times. The second holders, the first to truly link with the Power, reported on you for me. And as the rightful second Prince of K035, the Astro Rangers also fall under my control. We have a treaty with the Alien Rangers, the Phantom is more than happy to work with us, Trey is our Ally. Karthos, Delta, all have negotiations open.”

Dimitria’s hope faded more and more with each sentence.

“So I ask you again, what Rangers?”

“What do you want?” She finally bit out.

“Retribution.” He said calmly. “ This is your warning. I will not hold back any longer. I will protect what is mine. Tell the Council that the Ranger’s Court is being reformed, and that no one has any authority over us. All Rangers within their sectors are expected to present themselves within the year. The Ranger’s oath has been re established, and all Rangers refusing to take it will be hunted down as Rogues.”

“The Rangers Oath has been lost to time.” The sorceress was unable to hide her shock. “No one is left alive who remembers it.”

“On the contrary, Dulcia remembers it perfectly. She had a hand in writing it, after all.” That, may actually be true, she realised.

“What else.” She ground out.

“Earth is mine, by right of Champion. Do not even try to argue, you know I have earned the Claim. No more child soldiers, no more killing Ranger potentials. No more kidnapping Ranger potentials. Return all that you have taken. And keep out of Alliance space. If you need to get in touch with us, send Alpha 7 a message. I am reclaiming my birth right, Dimitria, and my teeth are bared”

He turned to leave, pausing in the door way he looked back and spoke one last time.

“I am not the troublesome boy you knew, that time is long past. You do not know me at all today. I have fled from your fading light, and been reborn. Go about your business as before, act as if your conscience is free. No one else amongst the Council witnessed what they have done to me, I do not know if any of them even knew. Tell who ever you wish, but consider this: if you had not seen me, would you have believed? Even now do you not doubt your own memory? I may as well be a stranger, Demetria, remember that. You threw me down, but forgot that I knew how to fly. Like a phoenix, from Zordon’s ashes I will rise; but you, you were my flame.” He turned away to give his parting shot. “This is your only warning, you will not get another, I suggest you prepare. Do not cross me again.”

And just like that he was gone. No sooner had he left her sight than Demetria hit the scanners and alarm, but neither her senses, wards, nor the computer had any recollection that he had even been. It was like a bad dream. But his words rang through her ears.

 _‘Even now you doubt you own memory…This is your only warning._ ’


End file.
